Spellbound
by babyphoenix
Summary: Harry suspects he has fallen under a love spell... why else is he eyeing Malfoy?! Slash. My first HP fic ^_^


Disclaimer: I am not the genius who created Harry Potter, and none of the characters belong to me.  
  
My first fic! Ready? ^_^  
  
**  
  
Harry grasped Ron's arm as they left the Potions classroom. "Ron," he muttered quietly. "Can I talk to you later? I think something's not quite right."  
  
Ron fell back with Harry, then turned to regard his best friend with a concerned frown. "What, is anything the matter?" They watched as the crowd of Gryffindor and Slytherin students walked pass them hurriedly. "Haven't the effects of the love potion worn off yet? You don't have an urge to kiss me or anything, do you?" Ron said, backing up defensively.  
  
Harry's face coloured. "Ron, even if I were still under a love potion, I would rather get splinched than kiss you."  
  
"Hey, I can't be that bad." Ron protested, feigning hurt, but he was visibly relieved. "But still, I wish I had Herm as my partner instead of you. For academic reasons, of course." He grinned. "So, what's the problem?"  
  
Just then, Draco and co. walked pass. Draco gave Ron an extra condescending look before sweeping off into the next corridor. Ron scowled after him in reply. "The nerve of that git! You'd think he owns the place, the way he swoops around! Honestly, I can't stand him." He turned to Harry again, who was staring at the floor, still blushing. "What was it you wanted to tell me, then?"  
  
But just before Harry could answer, a familiar voice rang through the corridor, interrupting him. "There you are! I was wondering where in the world you two had disappeared to!"  
  
Hermione hurried down the corridor and stopped before them. "We're supposed to be in History of Magic soon, and we'll be late if we don't go now. What were you doing here anyway?" She looked at both of them more closely. "Ron, why is Harry blushing?"  
  
"Well, he was just going to tell me-" Ron started but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"That we should be getting to HoM straightaway." Harry finished Ron's sentence, then started walking off. "Come on, then."  
  
Ron gave Hermione a shrug, and followed Harry. Hermione just watched them thoughtfully.  
  
**  
  
Harry and Ron were walking along some dark passageway after dinner, after they had taken a wrong staircase and turned down another one of Hogwarts's many random dark corridors. They were in a part of the castle quite unfamiliar to them.  
  
"I knew we'd get lost," Ron complained. "Maybe we should've waited for the usual stairs to swing around. Sometimes I think this castle does this to us on purpose."  
  
He continued, and Harry walked behind him silently. Finally, he muttered "Ron?"  
  
Immediately Ron stopped his ranting. "What?" They stopped walking.  
  
"You know that thing I was going to tell you about, today, after Potions?" Harry mumbled hesitatingly.  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Well, the thing is. . . you see. . . er.well. . ." Harry tried to start, but failed stunningly.  
  
"For heavens sake Harry, why don't you just say it? You never stutter like this."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Yes. Right. Well, the thing is, I think Draco is cute."  
  
Harry was met with profound silence in the dark. He hoped Ron had not fainted. "Ron?"  
  
"Harry, please tell me that I had too much pumpkin pie and am hearing things. Please tell me that you didn't just say that you fancied Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, maybe spawn of the devil himself."  
  
"I don't fancy him!" Harry said quickly. He was glad that the darkness hid his flaming face from Ron. "It's just that I've been noticing him, and thinking about him, and it's terrible," he paused, but Ron didn't say anything. "The worse thing is I didn't even know I noticed him so much until today! Today, when I was under the effects of the love potion, I realized that I feel sort of the same feelings for him as I did when I was looking at you."  
  
"Harry," Ron said worriedly at last. "Do you think that maybe you took a love potion, that's why you think he's. . . cute?" He said the last word with some difficulty.  
  
"I don't know-- but wouldn't the antidote Snape gave us to get rid of today's potion worked on the previous one as well? Unless the previous spell was stronger." Harry mused.  
  
"What kind of sick, perverted person would make anyone fall in love with Malfoy?" Ron sighed angrily. "What makes you think the previous spell was stronger, anyway?"  
  
"The, uhm, attraction I feel for, erm, Malfoy, is somewhat stronger than what I felt in class today." Harry felt like a fool, trying to describe the feelings he had for the blonde boy in dispassionate terms. "And it isn't so bad to fall in love with him." he added absently.  
  
In the darkness, there was an unbelieving pause. "You didn't just say that. You're not thinking straight! Harry, he's Malfoy. And besides, he's a boy. You're a boy. It doesn't work." Ron thought a while. "When did this start?"  
  
Harry thought back. It wasn't easy to say, because he had always been drawn to Draco. And he had never denied to himself that Draco was very beautiful. He had all the beauty of a winters day, cold sunlight filtered through his golden locks, and he was as fair as first snow upon the ground. His eyes were glacial cold, and they always challenged Harry-always. Draco was just another person in Harry's life-not important, but always there, to be conscious of. Harry's eyes always followed Draco's movements.  
  
Harry thought about Ron's question for a long time, because he had never asked himself that question before. At last, he spoke. "You know we always have disagreements with him over the smallest things? Mostly because he calls us names and irritates us for no apparent reason?"  
  
Ron nodded in the darkness. Harry continued. "Well, one time he must've said something stupid again, and I countered with something else. He was speechless, and floundered around for something to say. And that sneer of his turned into a pout." Harry paused again as if he expected Ron to understand, but Ron didn't know what to say.  
  
"He's really quite, erm, cute when he pouts." Harry rushed on before Ron could comment. "It is the only other expression I have seen him with! At first I thought I loved getting him with my comebacks so that he'd shut up; but the truth of it is, it was because he looks, ah, cute when he pouts." Harry felt himself smiling even though he was extremely uncomfortable with the situation. "And the best part is, I'm the only one who can make him pout. It's quite easy, actually. The way that stupid sneer of his just melts away! I don't think anyone else notices." Harry was grinning.  
  
Ron gave a helpless groan. "Enough! You've got it bad. First thing tomorrow we see Herm about spells to undo love potions." He started walking again. "I see light ahead, it'll lead us out of here, I hope."  
  
"This goes no further than the two of us!"  
  
"Of course; do you really think I want people to know my best friend is lusting after Malfoy? Believe me, I will not tell a soul."  
  
Their voices faded quickly from the dark. They didn't know, however, that where they stood there was someone else.  
  
"Well, well." A voice mumbled gleefully in the darkness. "Who would've known."  
  
  
  
  
  
** AN: well. how was it? ::waits anxiously for response:: hope is didn't suck too bad! And sorry for the slight cliffhanger. ^_^ hope you'll leave a review! And happy new year to all. hope 2003 is a good year, ne? love you~ ^_^ 


End file.
